Take the lead
by 3leches
Summary: Ikkaku y Yumichika se van de vacaciones y para pasarla bien entran a una discoteca... IkkakuxYumichica YAOI


Aquí lo tienes por fin Hentai Hikari-chan que te lo goces. Otra paja mental mía para el disfrute de otros XD!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Take the lead

"Denegada", gritó el capitán del undécimo escuadrón.

"Pero ¿Por qué?", replicó Ikkaku.

"Ya te dije que no te vas a ir de vacaciones y mucho menos con el raro de Yumichika", y con esto desapareció el Capitán Zaraki.

Maldita sea, las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba. Estaba loco por irse de vacaciones con su hermoso Yumichika. No se daría por vencido. Como dijo una vez el a veces sabio Renji Abarai, "Lo que tu capitán no sepa no le molestará". Eso era. Se escaparía con Yumi para el mundo de los humanos.

Ikkaku salió en busca de su amado (cosa que ni muerto admitiría). El sol estaba insoportable y las gotas de sudor casi lo cegaban, pero no detuvo la marcha. Lo encontró en su habitación haciendo sus ejercicios de yoga. Sabía que cuando hacía eso era porque tenía estrés o algo le preocupaba. Definitivamente necesitaban unas vacaciones y de emergencia.

"Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí. Empaca que nos vamos", dijo Ikkaku decidido.

"¿Nos dieron permiso?", preguntó el pelinegro.

"No, pero igual nos vamos", contestó sin más.

Yumichika no se detuvo a pensarlo y empacó lo más rápido que pudo. Hacía tiempo que había hecho un plan mental de todo lo que quería hacer. Visitar museos, la playa, el parque… de todo menos a Keigo. No se quería encontrar a su sicópata hermana, quien no podía quitarle las manos de encima a su calvito.

"Veo que ya preparaste todo, muy bien. Salimos al amanecer", dijo Ikkaku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A penas se vislumbraban unos rayitos de sol cuando salieron los dos shinigamis. Muy cuidadosos, claro está, de que nadie los viera. Entrar al mundo de los humanos fue todo un espectáculo, ya que se encontraron con el amanecer más hermoso que hayan visto. No había tiempo que perder así que fueron a buscar sus gigai para empezar a hacer turismo. Antes de comenzar su ajetreado día desayunaron en una pequeña cafetería de estilo francés. Ahora con la barriga llena y satisfecha se adentraron al pueblo.

La primera parada fue al centro comercial. Compraron ropa como para un año. Yumichika se vistió con un mahón azul con una camisa negra que decía en violeta "Too sexy". Ikkaku por su parte se puso lo primero que encontró, un mahón negro y una camisa sin mangas también negra. Ambos decidieron usar zapatos converse. De ahí pasaron a un museo de arte "extraña" pensó Ikkaku porque todo se veía igual para él; pero qué importaba si Yumi estaba tan contento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era medio día. ¡Grum!

"Ikkaku, tengo hambre", dijo el pelinegro.

"Qué tal si compramos unas hamburguesas y nos las comemos en el parque", contestó el otro viendo como el hermoso rostro de Yumichika se iluminaba.

"Ok"

Compraron su comida y se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque. A pesar del sol, corría una brisa fresca y agradable. Comieron en silencio mientras admiraban la naturaleza a su alrededor. Cuando terminaron decidieron dar un paseo por la playa. Pasaron un par de personas que paseaban sus perros. Llegaron a un área desierta y Yumichika dio un respingo al sentir como Ikkaku lo tomaba de la mano como si fueran noviecitos. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca al delicado chico. Después de caminar por largo rato se sentaron a la sombra de una gran palmera para contemplar el atardecer. Estas vacaciones iban por buen camino y para mayor sorpresa de Yumi su calvito favorito le dio un leve beso en la boca.

"Vamos a buscar un hotel que quiero ducharme", dijo Ikkaku.

Por fin encontraron el hotel perfecto, con una habitación grande, no tan lujosa y con un jacuzzi privado. La cama era un sueño, tan grande que podían dormir como cinco o seis personas. Mientras Yumichika exploraba la habitación Ikkaku se duchó. Cuando salió del baño le arrancó un suspiro al ojivioleta. Se veía… como para comérselo, con un pantalón negro de cuero y una camisa negra que decía "Time to KILL" y unas botas de motociclista. Ahora le tocaba a Yumi, se duchó y se vistió. A Ikkaku casi se le cae la quijada (y las babas) al verlo. Vestía un jean desgastado con un roto en la rodilla izquierda y par de agujeros esparcidos. Le quedaba ajustado a la cadera y enmarcaba perfectamente su trasero. Llevaba puesta una camisa violeta de botones, ajustada que mostraba su ombligo y sus converse.

"No debería dejarte salir así", murmuró Ikkaku para sí, pero Yumi lo escuchó.

"No seas tonto. Vamos que quiero saber cómo es la vida por la noche. A ver qué toman y como se divierten", dijo Yumichika con la desesperación de un niño que va a abrir su regalo de navidad.

"De acuerdo, vámonos", contestó el otro resignado.

Así nuestros shinigamis se adentraron en la noche clara, fresca y llena de promesas. Yumi moría por ir a un lugar llamado discoteca, donde se bailaba y la pasabas súper, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Rangiku una vez. Bajando por la calle escuchó música rápida (tecno) y la siguió hasta llegar un local donde brillaban luces de mil colores.

"Vamos a entrar", dijo Yumichika.

"No me agrada hay mucha gente", replicó Ikkaku.

"Dale quiero divertirme. Mira aquí dice que venden bebidas alcohólicas", dijo el ojivioleta a modo de súplica.

"Ok", gruñó su amado.

El lugar estaba repleto. A Yumichika casi se le salen los ojos al ver que en la pista había unos tubos largos del suelo al techo. Estaban a oscuras y sólo veían los rápidos destellos de luz. Ikkaku arrastró al pelinegro a la barra y ordenó dos cervezas. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que eran, pero era la bebida más popular del lugar. La música era tan pegajosa que Yumi estaba bailando involuntariamente.

"Baila conmigo", pidió.

"No gracias", replicó Ikkaku.

"¿Por qué?", insistió Yumi.

"Porque no sé bailar, hay demasiada gente y… simplemente no quiero", gruñó el calvo.

Ante tal actitud Yumichika no dijo nada. Optó por escanear el lugar tomando todos los detalles. Entonces lo vio. Un hermoso hombre delgado, de cabello negro que le llegaba a media espalda. Vestía pantalón ajustado gris oscuro con una camisa sin mangas blanca. Estaba buenísimo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a la pista. Yumi le dio una mirada a Ikkaku, pero este estaba concentrado en su bebida. En ese momento comenzó la canción "Be my lover" y Yumi se fue con su compañero de baile a la pista. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo rápido y sensual de la música. Cuando Ikkaku fue a hablarle a su amante no lo encontró.

Escudriñó toda la discoteca hasta que vio su hermoso cuerpo moviéndose junto al de un extraño. No lo podía creer. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Yumichika que ahora le daba la espalda a su compañero mientras movía las caderas seductoramente. Entonces el DJ cambió el ambiente con la canción "Poison" de Alice Cooper. El ojivioleta comenzó a moverse más suave sin romper el contacto visual con el shinigami. De repente Yumichika se dobló restregando su trasero contra la pelvis del extraño mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca en el movimiento más decadente del mundo.

Ikkaku se le acercó como alma que lleva el diablo y empujó a un lado al hombre misterioso de largos cabellos. Agarró a su bello ángel por la cintura y lo acorraló frente uno de los tubos. Sin encomendarse a nadie lo besó salvajemente para que todos supieran que era suyo. La canción lo envolvió de tal forma que se le olvidó la gente a su alrededor. Ikkaku puso su mano en la entrepierna de Yumichika y presionó haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Viendo como se excitaba le abrió la camisa y le besó el pecho torturando sus pezones. Yumi no podía hacer más que jadear y moverse al compás. Su macho lo estaba volviendo loco. Ikkaku volvió a besarlo mientras presionaba su erección contra la del pelinegro. Despacio le bajó la cremallera y metió la mano dentro. Comenzó a masajear el miembro duro de su hermoso amante mientras le devoraba el delicado cuello. Yumi se agarró del tubo desesperadamente. Entonces el calvito le bajó un poco el pantalón y agarrándolo por el trasero lo levantó contra el tubo. Ahí comenzó una deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Los amantes volvieron a besarse y el de ojos oscuros bajó la cabeza para lamer y torturar la hombría de Yumichika. Cuando el pelinegro pensó que iba a explotar Ikkaku se detuvo.

No podía creerlo, Ikkaku se lo había dejado ahí. Se bajó del tubo, se acomodó el pantalón y se abotonó la camisa. Yumichika sentía que se quemaba y el calor era insoportable. Tenía los cachetes rojos por la mezcla de alcohol, baile y preliminares de sexo.

"Eso es para que lo pienses antes de hacer otra estupidez. Tú eres MIO", dijo Ikkaku exageradamente serio.

El extraño ex compañero de baile de Yumichika había desaparecido.

Los amantes se fueron de regreso al hotel. Bueno Yumichika era arrastrado. Cuando al fin llegaron a su cuarto Ikkaku comenzó a reír como un demente. Tumbó a Yumi en la cama y se dejó caer sobre él presionando su cuerpo mientras lo besaba. Puso su rodilla derecha entre medio de las piernas de su amante y presionó hacia arriba. Le quitó la camisa y comenzó a explorarlo, besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo, mientras repetía su mantra: eres MIO. El pelinegro jadeaba descontroladamente, ya no aguantaba la presión en su entrepierna. En un santiamén le quitó los zapatos y el pantalón. Cuando se disponía a quitarse su ropa tocaron a la puerta. Mataría al imbécil que se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Mientras iba a la puerta a contestar Yumichika aprovechó para preparar el jacuzzi. Ikkaku regresó a la cama… estaba vacía. Genial, primero un idiota se equivoca de habitación y ahora desapareció Yumi. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues, lo encontró en el baño y mejor aún recostado en un burbujeante jacuzzi. La boca se le hizo agua ante tal imagen. Casi da un brinco para unirse a su amado.

Yumichika aprovechó el embobamiento de su calvito para hacer de las suyas. Se le sentó en la falda para besarlo profundamente mientras apretaba su trasero contra la virilidad de Ikkaku. Continuó explorando su cuello y su torso dando besos esporádicos y leves mordidas. Mientras Ikkaku lo tenía agarrado por las nalgas y comenzaba a jugar con su entrada. Sabía cómo volver loco al pelinegro. Deslizó un dedo en su interior arrebatándole un fuerte gemido a Yumichika, quien se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer. Ikkaku terminó de prepararlo y lo colocó sobre su miembro erecto, BIEN erecto. La descarga eléctrica fue tan intensa que el ojivioleta se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente del cuello de su amante. Llevaban un vaivén moderado debido al escaso espacio que tenían. A regañadientes se separaron y salieron del jacuzzi. Ikkaku tomó a Yumichika en brazos (tipo novia) y lo depositó sobre la enorme cama. Había llegado el momento. Lo puso en cuatro patas y lentamente lo penetró. Esa intromisión hizo que el pelinegro gritara extasiado. Ya no había forma de aguantarse, Ikkaku penetró ese bello trasero una y otra vez. Mientras más gritaba Yumichika, más profundo quería llegar. A esa velocidad no duraron mucho y con un último empujón llegaron al orgasmo, el tan deseado orgasmo. Ikkaku se salió con suavidad y se recostó al lado de Yumi dándole un suave beso. Gracias al comportamiento de Yumichika habían tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Después de una semana de vacaciones, regresaron al Sereitei. El mismo método, a escondidas para que no los vieran. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto… Kenpachi estaba durmiendo en su cama. Ikkaku y Yumichika no pudieron esconder su cara de espanto. Entonces vieron esa enorme y escalofriante sonrisa.

"Después de unas buenas vacaciones y mucho descanso no hay nada mejor que entrenar desde MUY temprano. Los veo mañana", dijo el capitán saliendo del cuarto.

De veras que debieron tomarse unas vacaciones permanentes. ¡Maldita sea!


End file.
